Encantos
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Un día en el que Kai y Takao tienen una de sus tantas bey batallas, pero en esta Takao decida cambiar su apariencia, haciendo aun mas difícil el juego a Kai. Fic dedicado a Franchan! n.n[Yaoi: Kai x Takao, Rei x Takao y Max x Takao XD]


**Encantos**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**Hey, Hey ! nOn volví! jeje XD con otro fic de mi pareja favorita n.n... espero que no les moleste . ... pss en fin, voy con el fic n.n va dedicado a mi amiguis que la queiro con todo mi coranzocito XD me refeiro a Fran-chan! . te quero chica espero que leas esto! nOn**

**Adevertencias: ya sabe, yaoi, homofobicos abtenerse ¬¬, pareja Kai x Takao la mas kawaii claro! tambien Rei x Takao y Max x Takao XD**

**.-...- Dialogos**

**(...) mis interrupciones**

**"..."pensamientos**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Un día normal, como todos lo demás, acababa de empezar para nuestros blade breakers; el sol salía por lo alto alumbrando el hermoso día, cielo despejado, un sol que calienta todo, pajaritos, personas, árboles, etc... "un día perfecto" pensó un joven peli-azul miestras bostezaba y se estiraba en su cama, despertando, claro, sus cabellos estaban desparramados por todos los lados posibles, lo que, simplemente, lo hacía ver mas encantador ante todos, lo que el moreno no aprovechava en su totalidad, ni siquiera tenía idea de que era uno de los chicos mas deseados por chicas y chicos a la vez... ni siquiera sabía que tenía a un Hiwatari deseando estar con el por lo menos un noche haciendo lo que siempre deseo en sus sueños hum... o.O ejem... pero me estoy desviando, siguamos.

Takao, el peli-azul, moreno y lindo, Kinomiya se levantaba bosezando y estirandose a cada que puede, entrando como pueda al baño para tomar un baño, hoy tendría una bey batalla con Kai...

"Kai... Hiwatari, es un maldito!... un maldito y sexy chico!"

Sguió su camino hasta la bañera del baño (Kit: obvio, ne? XD), en medio del baño tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero, todo gracias a Hitoshi que le gustaba observarse (Kit: o.O le gusta obervarse en el baño? . ) se pare en frente de el, viendose fijamente, viendo cada detalle, el nunca se tomaba tiempo para verse y ver todas las atribuciones que tenía en su favor... abrió grande sus ojos al ver que...

"No soy tan feo" (Kit: ºOº no eres nada feo, nindo!)

Se imagino con otro peinado y otra ropa... decidió que un cambio no le vendría mal, y así podría saber si por lo menos le gustaba a Hiwatari, sonrió con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, algo que nunca vimos en tanto tiempo de ver Bey Blade... o.O... ejem.. si, así que decidiendo un cambio drastico en su ser se metió en la bañera, dejando la pijama olvidada en el piso y entregandose a la tranquilidad que solo da un buen baño.

Cerró sus ojos sientiendo como el agua recorría todo su cuerpo, aunque no muy musculoso, con todo lo bello de un ser delicado, un abdomen plano, brazos feurtes aunque sin mucho musculo... en fin, todo lo que el no había aprovechado en su totalidad, quiza, en el interior, queria guardar todo eso para un ruso-japones que ya todos conocemos.

Termino su ducha matutina, se colocó una toalla en su cintura, y con otra se seco el cabello lo mejor que pudo, después salió del cuerto de baño dispuesto a cambiar su apariencia.

"Mmmm... haver que sera bueno?"

Pensó mientras revisaba su ropero y todas sus ropas.

"Chaqueta roja... chaqueta roja... chaquta roja... que es esto? que nunca cambio de ropa!"

Emepzó a lanzar toda la ropa fuera del ropero, varias prendas se veían volando de aquí para alla... hasta que el tirerío dejo de verse, al aprecer Takao ya había elegido algo.

"Esto es perfecto!" pensó con ojos brillosos mientras veía una prenda, era un pantalon de color caqui que tenía un par de bolsillos justo debajo de... ejem... ya saben, eso ¬/¬ no era como sus antiguos pantalones que se le subían hasta mas arriba de la cintura, este era de cadera, y el ancho estaba bien, tampoco era muy ajustado, lo normal.

"Ahora una polera" arrojo el pantalon hacía su cama en busca de una polera adecuada "mm... que combinara" pensó mientras veía a las pocas poleras que tenía "Waa! me duele la cabeza, usare la misma de siempre" pensó y saco su polera amarilla, o su polera de la suerte, esta no tenía mangas y había decidido usarla sin nada que le cubriera.

Después tomo unos boxers, ropa interior y demás, se la puso y luego se puso el pantalon caqui que le quedaba de maravilla, y no estoy exagerando, se puso, después, su polera que le quedaba de maravilla sin esa chaqueta que siempre le cubría, se coloco tenis... ahora solo faltaba su peinado.

"Creo que en esta ocasión dejaré mi gorra" se le humedecieron sus ojos, el núnca había dejado su gorra, pero... debía hacerlo, no toda su vida iba a llevarla

"Bien, que me peinare?" pensó mientras se veía al espejo "bah, no tengo idea, además se me hace tarde, creo que usare la misma cola de siempre"

Se amarro el cabello como era su costumbre, pero como ya estaba retrasado se la puso como sea, haciendo que mas cabellos se le escapáran... definitivamente Takao esta mañana va a dar una gran y linda sorpresa a sus amigos.

"Espero que Kai lo note" pensó mientras salía corriendo con su blade en su mano (Kit: oh... lindo, seguro que lo hara XD)

Salió corriendo del dojo ignorando, como siempre, a su abuelo que le gritaba que tenía que hacer muchas cosas

.-Adios Abuelo!-grito ya en la puerta y corriendo en dirección al parque, ya estaba 10 minutos retrasado

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

.-Que tanto hará Takao?-pregunto un rubio pecoso que todos conocemos como Max

.-No se, es la primera vez que llega tarde a una bey batalla con Kai-respondió el Neko Rei con la misma incertidumbre

.-Bha! Kinomiya se acobardo y por eso no vino!-dijo Kai indiferente con su misma pose de siempre

"Espero que no le haya pasado nada" bueno tal vez si pensaa en el moreno... como siempre?... quien sabe.

Después de unos tres minutos de espera, los chicos escucharon una voz ya conocida para todos, Max y Rei se levantaron del banco donde estaban sentados y Kai se paraba normalmente.

Y llego nuestro Takao... las mandibulas de todos casi se vienen abajo, bueno... si estaban abajo.

.-Ahh... lo... siento... ahh... me atrase... ahh... mucho-decía un agitado Takao con mejillas rojas por el ejercicio que acababa de realizar, con unas cuantas gotas adornando su cabello, su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo seductor para los otros- chicos?-dijo ya un poco recuperado

"Parece que el cambio les asento de sorpresa jejejej" pensó malicioso mientras veía a Kai.

Nuestro ruso-japones estaba, mas o peor, de impresionado que los otros, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, tratando de contener la emorragia que sentía cualquier momento llegaría si no hacía nada.

"Dios, Takao se ve... exquisito" pensarón los tres chicos mientras imaginaban, cosas muy malas por cierto, con nuestro morenito

.-Y que... empezaremos o me voy?-dijo Takao ya harto de tener que lidiar con eas miradas que hicieron que se sonrojara mas

.-Ehh... si, si, claro, lo que tu quieras lindo moreno-dijo Rei distraído "rayos, siempre se me sale la lengua"

.-Que dijiste?-pregunto Takao con sus mejillas rojisimas

.-Que empezemos de una vez, que me estoy quemando-dijo Rei nervioso mientras soportaba las miradas congelantes de Kai y Max

.-Empezemos Kinomiya-dijo Kai "gracias Dios, porque se controlarme"

.-Ok, Kai-dijo Takao con un tono de voz muy sensual

"Ja, Kai esta nervioso" pensó divertido, no era en vano todos los años que había estado con el bicolor

Los chicos se pusieron en posición de batalla, uno frente a otro, al rededor del blade stadium (Kit: o como quiera que sea esa cosita que parece bañera -o-) mientras que Rei y Max se sentaban en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **

.-Uff... Kai no crees que hace mucho calor?-pregunto Takao a su contrincate mientras estiraba un poco del cuello de su polera, dejando ver parte de su clavicula

"Takao... te saltaría en este mismo momento" pensó Kai tratando de razonar con todos sus sentidos.

.-Ya callate Kinomiya!-dijo Kai azorado "si hace calor... pero no de esa forma"- y bien, empezamos o te acobardaste?

Eso dolió a Takao, nadie se le decía que se acobardaba de una bey batalla "ahora verás lindo Kai!" pensó Takao

.-Esta bien, empezemos-y Takao alzó sus brazos con el lanzador ya listo con su blade, al hacerlo parte de su polera, que no era muy larga, se subió dejando ver su abdomen plano y...

"Delisioso" pensarón los otros tres

Kai también se puso en posición "exquisto... no, Kai, no pienses en eso, concentrate en la bey batalla... pero... esos brazos, abdomen... VASTA KAI!"

.-TRES... DOS... UNO... LET IT RIP!-gritarón los dos contrincantes

Y los blades estaban en el blade stadium chocando uno contra otro, despidiendo chispas en el acto... aunque, la bey batalla no estaba nada intensa, si no sus dueños... en especial un bicolor.

Takao estaba agitado por el calor y por la corrida que había hecho, haciendo que su pecho suba y baje en un compas infinito y delicado, Kai no le apartaba de vista, Takao estaba tan acalorado que se quito la cola que llevaba, ahí Kai, Rei y Max, pensaban que ya noo aguantarían mas y se lanzarían a comer de su 'presa'; sin embargo Takao no era consiente de eso, si no solo lo que pasaba con Kai.

"Ja, si, ha funcionado" pensó el moreno vistorioso, mientras se ponía un vez mas su cola

"No puedo concetrarme" pensó Kai

.-Creo que ya gane ne, Kai?-dijo seductor Takao

"Tal vez la bey batalla, mi niño" pensó con un brillo vistorioso en sus ojos zafiros, Takao se impresiono un poco, pero no le dió importancia

.-Esta bien... DRAGOON ATACA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su blade golpeara al de Kai con su tormenta mandando al blade azul fuera del stadium

.-Eso estuvo genial Takao!--gritaron el neko y rubio parandose y acercandose a los otros chicos

.-Gracias, gracias, si se que soy lo máximo-dijo Takao con aire superior

"Y no sabes cuanto..." pensaron los tres

.-Pero esta haciendo mucho calor-dijo Takao fastidiado-creo que volveré a mi casa a tomar una ducha-dijo inocente mandando así, sin que el lo supiera, muchos pensamientos a los demás

.-Claro, yo tambien necesito una ducha-dijo Max "un MUY fría por cierto" y el rubio se despidió y se estaba por ir...

.-Espera Max, te acompañare hasta por ahí-dijo el neko-adios lin... Takao-dijo sonriendo-adios Kai-y alcanzó a Max

.-Adios!-dijeron Kai y Takao juntos

Una vez que se alejaron un poco los otros:

.-Bien, Kai creo que yo también ya me voy-dijo Takao dandose vuelta para ver a su lider, encontrandose con un pecho delante de el, alzó la cabeza y se encontro con unos ojos rojizos que lo veían con... deseo? Takao se estremeció-K...Kai?

.-Si?-dijo Kai provocativo

.-Ehh... eh... eh...-Takao un no reaccionaba, siempre quizo estar así con Kai, y ahora que lo estaba no podía decir nada "baka, Takao!" se recriminó

.-Je, veo que cambiaste de apariencia, te felicito, quedaste muy bien-dijo a la vez que ponía sus manos al rededor de la cintura de Takao-recuerda... esto lo iniciaste TU-acentuó el 'tu' cuando eliminando lo poco que les separaba beso a Takao.

El moreno tenía los ojos fuertemente abiertos... cuando dandose por vencio cerró sus ojos azules como la noche, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Kai, correspondiendo el beso.

Se besarón por pocos minutos, Takao se separó contento al igual que Kai... pero sus sentimientos aun no estaban claros.

.-Te...tengo que irme-dijo Takao aun con el sabor de Kai en sus labios

.-Si, yo igual-dijo mientras retiraba sus brazos de la cintura de Takao

.-Adios, Kai!-dijo feliz-que bien besas jijij-dijo muy sonrojado

.-Si, tu también-dijo mientras sonreía, el moreno siempre lograba hacerle sonreir.

Y así los dos muchachos salieron en direcciones diferentes sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar, siempre lo había querido, pero... sus sentiemientos no estaban claros, y temian lastimar al otro.

Partieron sin saber que dos chicos aun los había observado.

.-Tengo una idea-dijo el neko riendo con malicia

.-Me gusta-dijo Max también sonriendo...

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **

**Bien ya acabe! n.n... como ven lo deje incompleto XD y pienso continuarlo lo mas pronto que pueda, ya tengo una idea exacta de como será la continuación, antes me disculpo por no actualizar Itsumo Issho ..U gomen ne, pero esta idea se me vino fugas, tratare de hacer tambien ese fic! n.n **

**Este fic esta totalmente dedicado a Fran-chan! una gran amiga que la quiero muchiooo! nOn.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **

**Adelantos de la continuación: **

**Se va a llamar "Apuestas" n.nU con ese nombre creo que ya se imaginan algo, pues... es la idea de Rei, el, Kai y Max harán una apuesta para ver quien se queda con el moreno o.O que no tiene idea de eso... jeje XD se que es una idea repetitiva pero me gusta n.nU lo hare mas rápido si ustedes me lo piden por los reviews! XD**

**Hare la nueva hisoria si es que llego a 15 reviews o mas n.nU se que pido mucho pero quiero saber que opinan! nOn**

**Te quiero Fran! nOn**

**Atte: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**PD: Perdon por la ortografia, lo hice a la rápida n.nU**


End file.
